


A Merry Christmas

by yosannnnno



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Honorifics, I hate tagging so much, M/M, just fluff stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosannnnno/pseuds/yosannnnno
Summary: "Well, do you have anything for me, Kokichi?""Of course I do! What did you expect from the Ultimate Supreme Leader?!"





	A Merry Christmas

"Yoohoo! Saihara-chan!" A small boy called out, making a certain detective turn to look.

Saihara sighed, mentally preparing himself for Ouma's nonsense. Just being with him for a minute already exhausts the taller male, so he has to ready himself.

"What is it?"

The purple haired boy only smiled at him, not saying anything. Saihara immediately knew that he has to guess what's on the leader's mind. He skimmed through his brain to find the right thing, but he just can't. Ouma was so unpredictable, anything could go, even the impossible. Then something hits him.

"Merry Christmas, Ouma-kun," he said, patting the shorter boy on his head.

"Nishishi... I'm glad you remembered that part, Saihara-chan! Merry Christmas!" He grinned, letting the other pat him for a long time. "But, I'm disappointed at the same time!"

"Huh?" Saihara emits. "How come?"

Ouma's face darkened, and his face looked horrified. "I can't believe my beloved detective is this dumb..." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's Christmas! We should be giving presents to each other, duh."

"Oh... Right. Well, I'm sorry, I for-"

"It's obvious you don't have anything for me! I'm so disappointed in you!" Ouma pouted, but Saihara knew it was a fake. Saihara knows that Ouma wants him to do something.

"Yes, you'd better give me something right now, Shuichi!" The mention of his first name without any honorifics surprised him. He decided to play along.

"Well, do you have anything for me, Kokichi?" This time, it was Ouma's turn to be in shock. His face heated up, and he turned his head away to hide his blush.

"Of course I do! What did you expect from the Ultimate Supreme Leader?!" He grumbled, "It's just, It might be very surprising for you. I don't want my beloved detective dying on me now, do I?"

Saihara didn't understand what he meant, but maybe going to the first name plan will help him spit it out. "Kokichi?"

Ouma gritted his teeth, then hastily approached Saihara. The shorter boy grabbed the other's collar, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Ouma forced Saihara to open his mouth, and have their tongues wrestle.

After awhile, Ouma had to break the kiss for air. He panted heavily, stepping backwards to see Saihara's face. He was in so much shock, he can't process what's going on.

Ouma examined him, and grinned. It looks like it was his victory.

Saihara looked at his tight pants, and it only shows him trouble.

"Merry Christmas, Shuichi!" Ouma said before running away as he laughs out loud, leaving the excited Saihara all alone.

"K-Kokichi!"


End file.
